Konnichiwa Okasan
by Ebiris
Summary: A tennage Chibi Usa returns to the past for a holiday only to discover Usagi is pregnant! What calamities will befall our heroine as Chibi Usa tries to ensure nothing can harm her before she is born?


Konnichiwa Okasan  
Chapter 1  
  
Hello, I'm Usagi Serenity Tsukino Chiba. But you all most likely remember me as Chibi   
Usa right? Well, I'm not so chibi now let me tell you! I just celebrated my 15th birthday   
(or 909th if you want to be technical) and I'm already close to my mother's height. Not   
hard I suppose, she's not exactly the tallest woman in the world, but anyway, I digress.  
  
The reason I'm here today is to tell you the story of my last trip to the past. It's best you   
get all the facts straight from me rather than anyone else. Some people (I won't name   
names) tend to overexaggerate every little detail so events taken out of context might   
portray me as being something other than helpful and well intentioned.  
  
And I am helpful and well intentioned! I'm probably the nicest Princess you could ever   
wish to meet! It's just that circumstances sometimes conspire against me so things go   
awry...  
  
Anyway! This delightful tale begins one fine day in the palace grounds. The sun was   
shining, flowers were blooming, butterflies were flying, you get the idea. Well, I was   
spending this day with my lovely parents King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. I've   
never understood the 'Neo' part, it's not like anyone on Earth remembers the original   
Queen Serenity. Oh but I'm going off topic again aren't I?  
  
Okay, back to the story. We were enjoying a rare day off from royal duties and having a   
nice picnic like any other family. Personally I don't understand why we don't have more   
days off - the cats could run Crystal Tokyo just fine. But nonetheless, this was a day off,   
and we were enjoying ourselves. We were talking about this and that, as families do, and   
I was lamenting the fact that Crystal Tokyo was a pretty boring place for me. At this, my   
mother (rather hesitantly I now think) asked me if I would like to visit the past again.  
  
Now anyone who knows me at all can attest that my visits to the past were without a   
doubt some of the highlights of my young life. Well, except the first one, I was rather   
preoccupied with the whole 'Everyone I care about is in danger or dead and it's all my   
fault' thing I had going on there. I still had fun, and I got to meet my childhood heroine   
Sailor Moon, but like I said, I had other things on my mind.  
  
So naturally I leapt at the chance to visit the past selves of my parents and friends, and   
asked my mother if she was really being serious. After all, the first time I went to the past   
I did so on my own (I still don't understand why Puu never got mad at me for that), and   
the other two times it was for my senshi training - though I also think my important   
contributions to the battles in the past were relevant. But now, here my mother was   
offering me the chance to go back for a simple holiday!  
  
After that our lovely family day off was cut rather short. I guess I feel a little bad at how   
quick I was to ditch my parents, but hey - I was going to visit their past selves, so it's no   
biggie. Besides, they know I love them! After running to my room and stuffing my   
suitcase with as much clothes as I could manage (including several outfits my father   
would never let his darling innocent little princess wear - but I'm not a princess in the   
past am I?) I gave hurried goodbyes to the Sailor Senshi who were on Earth (Uranus,   
Neptune and Saturn were off in the outer reaches of the solar system. As usual.) and then   
I found myself at the Timegate with my good friend Sailor Pluto.  
  
Or Puu as I like to call her.  
  
Obviously she showed no surprise at my unannounced visit. Nor the fact that I seemed   
ready for a trip. I often wonder what in hell would surprise her, she takes 'unflappable' to   
a whole new level.  
  
"Small Lady, are you ready to return to the past?" She asked me.  
  
Yep, that's right. She called me Small Lady, never mind that no one in the Palace has   
called me that since I was ten. I think if I live to be a hundred (which is possible given   
how old my parents have gotten without aging) she'll still refer to me by that diminuitive   
term. I can already picture my coronation; the entire planet turned out to witness the   
grand ascension of Queen Usagi (or will I be Neo Queen Serenity II? Will I drop the   
'Neo'? Who decides?), royalty from other planets across the galaxy visit to pay homage   
to me, the Sailor Senshi all stand before me as the enigmatic guardian of time steps   
forward, her garnet rod clicking on the hard crystal floor. The crowd draws to a hush as   
they prepare themselves for the grand pronouncement from this solitary figure. Her soft   
voice carries to the ears of everyone present "All hail Small Lady!"  
  
She'd probably think it just revenge for all the times Sailor Neptune called her Puu.  
  
After I respond to her question in the affirmative, she decided to explain a little bit about   
the past which would soon become my present "In the time I will be sending you to, your   
parents have already married and are have started living together. I hope you will be able   
to *ahem* contain yourself around Mamoru-san."  
  
I blush from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes at that remark. Look, I can't stress   
enough, my behaviour around Mamo-chan in the past was not serious, okay? When I   
first went back to the past he was the only person who seemed to understand me, and I   
didn't even know he was my future father! Besides, I was only seven! It was all perfectly   
innocent dammit!  
  
Oh... my behaviour after learning his true identity? Um... okay, even though I *knew* he   
would one day be my father, the fact was, I saw my dad as being the the man in Crystal   
Tokyo. Mamo-chan was not in Crystal Tokyo, so I sort of differentiated between the two   
in my head...  
  
Did I mention I was very young?  
  
Well, suffice to say, I had no intention of embarassing myself around my future parents   
in the past, and I informed Puu of that in no uncertain terms.  
  
And you know what the damn woman did?  
  
She smirked at me! She actually smirked at me! In that infuriating 'I know something   
you don't know but I won't tell you because I'm the guardian of time and I have a sick   
sense of humour.' manner she does so well.  
  
This of course was working me up into a right royal temper, and nobody does royal   
better than this princess let me tell you! But let's face it, losing your temper with Sailor   
Pluto is like losing your temper at a brick wall. I've never gotten a rise out of her, and   
I've yet to meet someone who has.  
  
So instead, I snatched the little time key from her hand and marched towards the   
Timegate.  
  
"Small Lady, remember to come visit me and Hotaru in the past. Your mother will have   
our address." Puu called after me.  
  
"I'd love to visit Hotaru-chan!" I turned and smiled sweetly at her, feeling no small   
triumph at the frown on her face as she registered what I didn't say. And on that cheery   
note, I gave her a jaunty wave and stepped into the past.  
  
***  
  
Luckily on this trip to the past, I arrived at ground level. Makes a change from dropping   
fifty feet and landing on your future mother before kissing your future father on the lips   
(it was *SO* an accident!), believe you me. Taking a moment to collect myself, I   
realised I was in an alley right outside Mamo-chan's apartment building.  
  
Stepping out onto the bustling Tokyo streets I could hardly supress a smile at being just   
another face in this throng of people, being a Princess tends to give you a somewhat   
sheltered upbringing, but in the past I'm just a regular teenage girl.  
  
Of course, breathing the foul Tokyo air reminded me of one good thing about Crystal   
Tokyo - a couple of hundred years with every human in stasis does wonders for the   
environment. It almost felt like I had to chew before breathing.  
  
But I refused to let that dampen my spirits as I entered Mamo-chan's (and Usagi's now I   
suppose) apartment complex and took the lift to the fifth floor. There I found myself   
standing outside the door to their apartment, and I confess I started to feel a little bit   
nervous. On my previous visits I wasn't exactly very considerate in letting Usagi and   
Mamo-chan spend time together, and now I was showing up on their doorstep expecting   
to live under the same roof for a while.  
  
What if they didn't want me around? All I had going for me was a letter from my mother   
to Usagi. Knowing her it would say something like:  
  
Dear Usagi of the past  
Please look after Usagi while she stays with you for her   
holiday. And give her lots of presents to bring back for me!  
Sincerely N.Q.S  
  
Okay, perhaps I'm being a little harsh on her, but seriously, the delight she showed when   
I brought presents back from the past the last time was almost unreal - I mean, she's   
Queen of the entire planet for crying out loud, it's not like she needs to rely on charity   
from her past self or anything.  
  
So, not wanting to wait anymore, I knocked on the door and adopted my most amazingly   
ultra kawai expression. If Mamo-chan answered the door I'd be certain to garner a good   
first impression, since he falls for that look whichever century he's in.  
  
Usagi's another story. Who do you think taught me how to do it?  
  
Alas it was Usagi that answered the door. It's hard to say which of us was more shocked.   
She was obviously stunned at seeing me after so long, while I was stunned at seeing   
Usagi was now a mirror image of my dearest mother.  
  
Okay, I know what you're thinking; Usagi always looked a lot like Neo Queen Serenity   
all the other times I went to the past. Which is fair enough, but the Usagi I was now   
confronting was identical in every respect to Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Usagi found her voice first, stuttering "Ch-Chibi Usa-chan?" obviously unsure if it was   
really me.  
  
Now unlike Puu and her 'Small Lady', I have no real objection to Usagi calling me Chibi   
Usa, after all it is a simple way to differentiate between us, and since I was the guest in   
her century, it made sense for me to defer to her in issues of names. I bet you're surprised   
and were expecting me to kick up some big fuss about how I shouldn't have to put up   
with the 'Chibi' any longer, right? Well what can I say, it just goes to show how mature I   
am. I bet Usagi would never be mature enough to let people call her 'Chibi'!  
  
Anyway, even if Usagi was destined to one day become Neo Queen Serenity, and my   
mother, the fact is that she is a different person in many respects.And I missed that   
person, so I was of course overjoyed to see her. "Usagi!" I cried out her name and   
practically leapt at her to give her a big hug.  
  
Then while I was hugging her I noticed something different between her and my mother.   
Call it a character flaw if you will, but I can never resist teasing Usagi. Admit it, you   
would tease your parents too if you could meet them when they were younger, right? So,   
when we broke the hug, I looked down at her... well... big... stomach, and let fly with a   
comical quip "Gee Usagi, you finally nab Mamo-chan and you really let yourself go."  
  
Okay, that was less comical and more cruel - but you'll be relieved to hear that I swiftly   
got my comeuppance.  
  
Usagi looked at me like I was a complete and utter moron (I'm pretty sure she learned   
that look from me actually) and didn't say a word. The seconds ticked by before it finally   
clicked.  
  
"You're pregnant!" 


End file.
